gameofnunnfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaken Valbern
'STATS' 'INTRODUCTION' Jaken Valbern is one of the most talented bounty hunters in the world. Before arriving in Vizima, Jaken worked for such notorious lords as Count Edelman, Captain Black Bart Corsair, and Minharath de'ovure (who inducted him into the Order of the White Wolf). He now serves as Mara Orion's personal bounty hunter, hunting down those who have crossed her or simply have not paid their debts. He is known throughout the criminal underground as "Koravel", which is Elven for "Witchblade". 'HIS PARENTS' Jaken was not born into a life of crime, however. In fact, he was the son of heroes. Jaken's father was Connor Valbern, one of the Heroes of Sin. While fighting the Sin Greed, Connor was injured and seperated from his party. He was found by Dahlia Archwood, one of the legendary Archwood Witches, protectors of the Temple of Avaritia and Servants of Greed. Going against everything she had been taught since birth, Dahlia helped Connor and nursed him back to health. The two fell in love. Betraying her family and her so-called "birthright", Dahlia left with Connor and the two rejoined the other Heroes of Sin. Dahlia traveled with the heroes and even helped them defeat the Sin Envy. The two were married, and not long after that, it was discovered that she was with child, and Connor and Dahlia decided to settle in the town of Eastvale, while the rest of the heroes continued on their quest. Not long after settling in Eastvale, Jaken was born. The happiness did not last long. A few weeks after the birth, Eastvale was attacked by the Sin Wrath, seeking vengeance over his slain siblings. Connor and Dahlia fought bravely, but they were not enough to defeat the Sin. Before they were killed, the two managed to sneak their infant son out of town via a close friend. The friend was instructed to take the infant to Vashon Valbern, Connor's brother, and the other Heroes of Sin. 'EARLY LIFE' Jaken was delivered to his uncle, who alongside his fellow Heroes of Sin exacted revenge and killed Wrath, the final Sin. Vashon then took it upon himself to raise Jaken as his own, not telling the boy the truth about his parents because he did not want to hurt him. He felt that when the time was right, he would tell Jaken the truth. And so Jaken was raised by Vashon in the city of Bloodstone Keep, one of the largest cities in the country of Argos. Vashon served there as a Paladin of Bahamut and Commander of the Bloodstone Vanguard, an army of Knights loyal to the Argos crown and sworn to protect it's inhabitants. Even as a young boy, Jaken showed great prowess with a blade. He was trained by Vashon, and grew into a great swordsman, but he also showed the ability the wield magic with unbelievable ease (a gift he unknowingly inherited from his mother). He combined these two abilities into his unique fighting style as a swordmage, an incredibly rare fighting class. On Jaken's 18th birthday, when he was to be knighted into the Bloodstone Vanguard, Vashon felt it was finally time to reveal the truth to Jaken. Upon hearing the truth, and the realization that he had been lied to his entire life, Jaken grabbed what little he could carry and left Bloodstone Keep. 'LIFE ON HIS OWN' Jaken had been trained well by Vashon, and found no trouble surviving on his own. He took his talents to the criminal underground, where it was much easier to find work. His first major employer was Captain Black Bart Corsair, Pirate Lord of the Spiral Sea. He was hired by Black Bart as a bodyguard after he saw him take down an entire squad of city guards single handedly in Port Timney. Jaken traveled with Black Bart and his crew for several years, even falling in love with Black Bart's daughter Charlotte. But after a mission went severely sour with Black Bart, Jaken was left questioning his own morals. He abandoned his crew, and Charlotte, and went on his way. It wasn't long before Jaken found work in the city of Rosetta, where he was first hired as a bounty hunter. He found his talents truly shined hunting down others, and felt that this was his calling. It wasn't long before he caught the attention of Count Edelman, who hired him as his own personal bodyguard. He worked for the Count for a few years until Edelman crossed the wrong man and wound up dead. That man was Minharath de'ovure, son of Lord Havakrad de'ovure, head of the Order of the White Wolf and the most powerful crime lord in the entire world. Jaken had no real loyalty to Edelman, and instead was hired by Minharath, who had heard of Jaken's talents. It was Minharath who dubbed Jaken "Koravel", Elven for "Witchblade". And so Jaken worked for Minharath on several long distance bounties, traveling the world and bringing those who had crossed the Order of the White Wolf to "justice". One such mission led Jaken to track down his old friend and Captain, Black Bart Corsair. Jaken felt no apprehension doing what needed to be done after what he had seen Bart do all those years ago, but in the process he gained the hatred of Charlotte forever. After several successful bounties, Minharath inducted Jaken into the Order of the White Wolf. It was then that he assigned Jaken to Vizima, where Mara Orion, one of the leaders of the Order and an old friend of Minharath's father, had just lost her bounty hunter and needed a new one. Jaken obliged and headed to Vizima, where he now serves as Mara's personal bounty hunter. 'GEAR' Jaken unknowingly carries one of his father's swords, a finely crafted scimitar blessed by Eladrin magic. It was recovered from the ruins of Eastvale by Vashon, and given to Jaken when he came of age. The armor he wears was given to him as a gift by Count Edelman, after a particulary important bounty. It is a intricate leather weave lined with the fur of a black bear. He also wears a gauntlet on his right hand given to him by Minharath de'ovure, which helps him channel his magic into his blade. 'PERSONALITY' In contrast to his work, Jaken has earned quite a reputation as being charming, something very common in half-elves. He's often called a ladies man for his ability to charm women, but also has a reputation for a being a drunk, as he's often found in pubs when he's not working. He is incredibly witty, sometimes annoyingly so, and never takes himself or the situation too seriously.